Twenty First of May
by ttixz bebe
Summary: Sasuke mendorong Naruto yang berada di atas kursi roda untuk menuju ke ruangan yang biasa dikunjunginya bersama dengan Naruto. SasuNaru. NejiNaru. No Like? Confused? Hate me? Go Away! SUPER THANKS TO: anon!


SasuNaru. NejiNaru.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

.

My playlist : Christina Perry—Jar of Heart, Katy Perry—The One that Got Away.

.

_Naruto_ : Past/Phone Call

Naruto : Now

Catatan : Ceritanya geje. Kalo hasilnya membingungkan, jangan salahkan saya. *sembunyi di balik kolong*

.

.

_Twenty first of May._

Sasuke menapakkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kapel setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di dalam kapel yang biasanya dikunjunginya bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi kali ini dia datang ke kapel _Matthew_ ini tanpa Naruto. Kekasih Naruto tidak akan pernah lagi mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi ke manapun hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan salah Neji—kekasih Naruto sekarang—untuk bersikap _overprotective_ terhadap Naruto, karena penyebab dari ke_overprotective-_an Neji adalah karena dirinya sendiri. Naruto dan Neji sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dua bulan yang lalu dan dua hari yang lalu Sasuke mencium Naruto tepat di bibir di hadapan Neji. Bukan salahnya juga jika dia tiba-tiba mencium bibir Naruto ketika melihat Neji menampar Naruto di depan umum. Bukan salahnya juga dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi hasratnya untuk mencium dan memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun dia menyimpan perasaan ini, dan walaupun perasaannya tersimpan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, tetap saja suatu saat rasa yang terpendam itu harus dikeluarkan juga. Dan ketika dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya, saat itulah dia mendengar berita yang benar-benar mengunci hatinya. Naruto dan Neji telah resmi berpacaran.

Trrrrrrrttttt… trrrrrtttt… rrrttt…

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika telepon genggamnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sasuke merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Gaara?

"Hn?"

"_Sasuke…"_

"…"

"_Naruto dan Neji masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha k—"_

Sasuke tidak butuh lagi mendengar ucapan Gaara seterusnya, karena yang ia tahu sekarang adalah dia sudah berada dalam mobil BMW biru miliknya dan mengendarainya secepat mungkin.

.

.

"Arrgggghhhhh! Awas! Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Lepas!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap nanar pada pandangan di hadapannya, Naruto yang dikasihinya harus menanggung beban seberat ini.

"Di mana Neji? Aku mau melihatnya! Apa itu! Apa yang kau suntik? Lepas!"

Suara teriakan Naruto bahkan sanggup menembus ruangan kaca tempat di mana dia berada sekarang.

Semenjak dua jam yang lalu ketika Neji masuk ke dalam ruangan operasi tidak henti-hentinya Naruto berterik-teriak ingin melihat Neji. Sudah dua kali Naruto diberi suntikan penenang agar tidak berteriak dan berhenti melawan para perawat yang ingin membersihkan luka-lukanya.

Sasuke mendorong pintu kaca di hadapannya dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang mulai terlelap karena obat penenang.

"Sa-suke…"

Sasuke terdiam, tidak sanggup menjawab ucapan Naruto. Tidak sedikitpun wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan air mata, pipinya yang memerah dan matanya yang membengkak ditatap olehnya. Dia hanya bisa menatap pada seprai kasur yang dipenuhi oleh bercak merah dari luka yang berada di tubuh Naruto.

"Sa—suke… Neji… dia akan baik-baik saja kan? Hiks…

Dia tidak akan me—ninggalkanku ,kan?

… dia pasti… —buh 'kan? –suke?

…—a '—an? …"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia tidak mendengar lagi suara dari bibir merona milik Naruto.

.

.

_Sasuke berlari seperti orang gila dari area parkiran ke ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat dan segera bertanya pada perawat yang sedang berjaga di sana di mana pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto berada dan bagaiaman keadaannya._

"_Keadaan tuan Uzumaki baik-baik saja, hanya terdapat beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Sekarang tuan Uzumaki berada di ruangan nomor dua puluh satu…"_

_Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika mendengar kabar Naruto baik-baik saja, wajahnya yang menegang kini kembali seperti biasa. Tubuh Sasuke terhenti untuk membalikkan tubuhnya ketika dia mendengar perawat bermata hijau itu berkata sesuatu._

"…_tetapi, teman yang berada dalam mobil yang sama dengannya…"_

'_Neji.'_

"_Mengalami luka yang sangat parah dan sekarang berada di dalam ruangan operasi."_

_._

_Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat di mana Naruto beristirahat. Walaupun wajah tegangnya sudah kembali seperti biasa, namun degupan jantungnya masih berdetak dengan sangat cepat._

_Naruto—orang yang begitu dicintainya—sedang terluka sekarang dan dia sedang membutuhkan seseorang berada di sampingnya, dan orang itu haruslah dirinya. Orang yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto sekarang pastilah dia—Uchiha Sasuke—._

_Sasuke mendorong pintu kayu yang berada di hadapannya secara perlahan dan menapakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Terdapat beberapa orang di ruangan itu, dan dia mengenali semua orang-orang itu._

"_Sasuke…" ucap Sakura, terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca._

_Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Sakura, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya maju untuk melihat pirangnya yang sedang tertidur. Disentuhnya pipi berlemak Naruto dan dielusnya perlahan-lahan, walaupun sedang tertidur namun mata Naruto terlihat begitu sembab. Dan ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Naruto, kenapa tubuhnya…_

_Gaara tiba-tiba berbicara, "Dia tidak mau diam saat para perawat ingin membersihkan lukanya. Dia terus meneriakkan nama Neji, sekitar lima menit lalu dia baru saja di suntikkan obat penenang." seakan-akan tahu pertanyaan yang akan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke._

_Sasuke masih tetap diam dan terus menatap wajah tenang Naruto._

.

.

_Twenty third of May._

"Para keluarga yang lain harap tunggu di luar. Maaf tuan, silakan tunggu di luar."

"Tolong keluar tuan, hanya dua orang saja yang boleh masuk. Permisi bu, silakan keluar."

"Maaf ya, tolong tunggu di luar sebentar."

Para perawat berbaju biru itu terus saja mengucapkan kalimat supaya para keluarga yang ingin melihat keadaan Neji supaya menunggu di luar ruangan, karena hanya dua orang saja yang boleh masuk.

.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat Naruto yang berada di kursi roda didorong oleh ayah Neji—Hyuuga Hiashi—masuk ke dalam ruangan, tempat di mana Neji sedang terbaring tidak bergerak.

Pembicaraannya dengan salah satu Dokter bedah yang menangani Neji kembali berputar dalam pikirannya.

'_Tuan Neji mengalami koma dikarenakan saraf motorik yang berada di dalam otak kecilnya mengalami benturan dengan benda keras. Sekarang ini kondisinya masih sangat rentan.'_

.

Naruto berusaha menahan air mata untuk menetes dari mata biru miliknya.

Neji—kekasih yang dicintainya—sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan hidup. Air mata yang ditahannya semenjak tadi, kini mulai mengaliri pipi kecoklatan miliknya.

"N—Neji… hiks… Neji… Neji… Neji… hiks… Neji…"

Hyuuga Hiashi yang berada di samping Naruto hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung kurus milik Naruto. Dia juga tidak sanggup menatap anak yang begitu dibanggakannya kini harus terbaring lamah di ruangan serba putih ini. Dipenuhi dengan segala macam selang yang tidak pernah diketahuinya.

Hiashi kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangan Neji sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Tidak henti-hentinya kristal putih terus jatuh dari mata biru milik Naruto.

"Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak memaksa Neji pergi ke makam orangtuaku. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak menyalahkannya. Se—seandainya waktu itu bukan hari ulangtahun ayahku. Seandainya—"

"Bukan salahmu." potong Hiashi.

Naruto menolehkan matanya pada kepada keluarga Hyuuga itu. Air mata masih terus mengaliri pipinya.

"I—ini salahku, paman. Aku—yang salah… aku…" Naruto mengusap air matanya, tidak sanggup rasanya ingin berbicara sesuatu, "aku—hiks—yang salah… a—" tangis Naruto pecah saat itu juga.

.

_Twenty fifth of May._

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaganya saat mendengar keadaan Neji yang sempat membaik tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Mohon mundur ke belakang."

"TIDAK!"

"Tolong tahan pasien ini di belakang."

"Lepas! Neji!"

Sasuke membantu perawat yang menahan Naruto dengan menggenggam pinggangnya sekuat tenaga. Pemuda blonde itu memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat di mana Neji sedang terbaring dan dokter sedang melakukan _RJP_.

"Naruto, kumohon tenang." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, "Neji juga tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

"Neji… kumohon—aku mohon… hiks… selamatkan—Neji…" Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai yang dingin. Air mata masih tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

.

"Maaf. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya…"

"NEJI!"

Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera menghampiri tubuh Neji.

"N—Neji?" dengan tangan yang bergetar, dan suara serak Naruto menyentuh tubuh dingin Neji.

Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"N—Neji? Kau—kau mendengarkanku 'kan?

Kumohon… j—jangan tinggalkan aku seperti i—ini… aku—"

Naruto menciumi seluruh wajah Neji, membasahi wajah Neji dengan air matanya, "Kumohon… kumohon Neji… ku—mohon…"

Tidak ada balasan dari Neji.

"Neji… Neji…" Naruto menaiki tubuh Neji dan melakukan _RJP_ dengan sangat lemah. Seluruh otot-otot dalam tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik lagi. Jiwanya kosong.

"Neji…"

"Naruto, kumohon."

"Neji…" lagi, Naruto melakukan _RJP_.

"Neji…"

"Neji…"

Garis di layar monitor masih tetap lurus.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto menggelap.

.

_Twenty seventh of May._

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang berbaring lemah di atas kasur, pandangan matanya kosong. Mata biru yang begitu indah kini terlihat kosong. Mataharinya kini ditutupi oleh awan hitam.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara.

"Padahal waktu itu Neji masih bisa diselamatkan."

"…"

"Naruto… apakah dia bisa mendengar kita?"

Suasana hening di ruangan itu seakan-akan tidak mengharapakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Gaara.

.

.

_Eleventh of June._

'_Menurut diagnosis sementara saya, Uzumaki Naruto mengalami amnesia. Karena otaknya berusaha menghapus semua memorinya tentang Hyuuga Neji yang dianggapnya telah meninggalkan dirinya. Karena terlalu berusaha menghapus ingatan tentang seseorang yang dicintainya, ada salah satu saraf sensorik di dalam otaknya yang mencegah dirinya untuk mengingat, bergerak maupun mengatakan sesuatu. Untuk mengembalikan memorinya yang tersembunyi, mungkin lebih baik jika kita menunggu Hyuuga Neji untuk sadar dan pulih. Karena hanya dia yang bisa membuat Uzumaki Naruto kembali seperti biasanya.'_

'_Bagaimana jika Neji tidak sadar?'_

'…'

.

Sasuke membawa sekantung buah jeruk di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana kirinya. Sudah hampir satu minggu lebih, Sasuke terus menjenguk Naruto dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor. Setiap pagi seperti ini, pemuda raven itu selalu datang sekitar jam tujuh pagi dan pulang ke apertemennya sekitar pukul dua belas malam. Setiap waktunya selalu dihabiskannya bersama dengan Naruto. Dia hanya akan kembali ke kantornya jika memang ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa dilewatkannya atau ada masalah di kantornya.

'_Sudahlah ototou, percuma saja kau terus berada di sisi Naruto-kun. Naruto hanya ingin Neji yang berada di sisinya. Ini semua percuma, kau hanya akan lebih melukai hatimu. '_

'…'

'_Pindahlah ke tempat di mana kau tidak perlu mengingat Naruto lagi.'_

'…'

'_Ototou…'_

'_Aku akan pergi jika Naruto sembuh kembali, aniki.'_

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

.

Dibukanya pintu kayu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto. Tanpa suara dia melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas kasur beralaskan seprai putih. Wajah Naruto yang sedang diam seperti itu sangat manis. Pemuda pirang itu memang selalu terlihat manis dalam keadaan apapun.

Indah. Naruto benar-benar indah. Neji sangat beruntung menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Naruto."

Naruto tidak menoleh. Pandangan matanya yang kosong terus tertuju pada jendela yang masih ditutupi oleh gorden.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, perlahan-lahan dibukanya gorden yang menghalangi Naruto untuk melihat pemandangan di balik jendela. Ketika Sasuke membuka jendela, udara segar di pagi hari segera memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu.

"Kau lapar?"

Naruto masih tidak merespons.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang memandang jendela namun sebenarnya dia tidak memandang apa-apa.

Sasuke mengambil kantung yang berisi jeruk yang diletakkannya di atas lemari kecil di samping kasur Naruto. Dengan perlahan menguliti buah jeruk itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

'_Sasuke. Lihat! Lihat itu!'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Aku mau kau membelikanku jeruk itu.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee.'_

'…'

'_Sasuke… kumohon.'_

'…'

'_Kumohoooooon.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Yeiiiiii…'_

Naruto menatap benda yang disodorkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang berada di hadapannya. Rasanya dia mengingat sesuatu tentang benda berwarna oranye itu. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengangkat alis matanya.

"Jeruk."

'_Jeruk?' Apakah dia pernah tahu nama benda itu? _

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk membuka bibirnya, Naruto membulatkan matanya tetapi dia tetap membuka mulutnya seperti isyarat Sasuke.

.

"Setelah ini, mau ke tempat Neji?"

'_Neji?'_

Mata Naruto menatap nanar pada mata hitam di hadapannya. Entah mengapa sesuatu yang basah jatuh dari balik kedua matanya dan mengalir di pipinya, saat dia mendengar kata _'Neji'_. Naruto ingin mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus entah apa itu yang mengalir di pipinya. Namun sebuah tangan hangat sudah berada lebih dulu di pipinya yang menghapus sesuatu yang basah itu.

Naruto kembali menatap mata hitam itu. Mata itu kelihatan aneh dan Naruto sama sekali tidak suka jika orang yang ada di hadapannya ini menatapnya dengan mata seperti itu. Lelaki di hadapannya tidak cocok jika memasang wajah dan mata seperti itu.

'_Tetapi kenapa?'_

.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto yang berada di atas kursi roda untuk menuju ke ruangan yang biasa dikunjunginya bersama dengan Naruto. Kamar nomor dua puluh dua—tempat di mana Neji dirawat—.

Sasuke menunjuk pada Neji yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Lihat. Neji baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedang tertidur dan dia tidak meninggalkanmu." entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke terus mengucapkan kalimat ini setiap dia dan Naruto mengunjungi Neji.

Sasuke tidak suka Naruto berpacaran dengan Neji. Dan Sasuke jauh lebih tidak suka lagi jika melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"…"

Naruto terdiam. Dia bahkan lupa sudah berapa kali dia dan pemuda berambut hitam yang berada di sampingnya datang ke ruangan ini. Untuk melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

Lagi-lagi matanya mengeluarkan cairan itu dengan sendirinya. Kenapa dia selalu mengeluarkan cairan itu tanpa dia tahu penyebabnya? Dia benci itu, karena orang di sampingnya pasti akan memasang wajah yang sangat tidak disukainya.

Padahal dia berusaha menahan matanya agar tidak mengeluarkan cairan itu dengan sekuat tenaga, tetapi kenapa benda basah itu selalu membasahi pipinya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang pernah dilupakannya?

.

.

_Thirteenth of June._

Sasuke mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam kapel _Matthew_ yang dulu sering mereka berdua kunjungi.

Naruto memperhatikan ruangan yang baru dua kali dikunjunginya bersama pemuda raven di sampingnya. Dia selalu merasa nyaman jika pemuda itu membawanya ke sini. Tempat ini adalah tempat kesukaannya selain taman di samping kamar istirahatnya.

Dia tidak suka jika pemuda raven itu membawanya ke ruangan nomor dua puluh dua. Karena setiap dia melihat pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas itu, maka hatinya akan terasa sakit dan matanya akan mengeluarkan cairan bening.

'_Hahahahaha… ke sini! Ke sini! Cepaaaaaaat!'_

'…'

'_Lihat anak anjing itu. Lucu 'kan? Bulu-bulunya panjang sama seperti rambutmu. Hahahaha…'_

'…'

'_Hahahaha… geli! Geli! Hahahaha… lepaskan aku! Nejiiiiii—'_

Mata Naruto membulat.

"N—Neji?... Neji?" bisik Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar Naruto membisikkan nama seseorang.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi cairan itu membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Naruto.

Dengan tangan bergetar Naruto menyentuh dan menahan tangan Sasuke yang ingin menghapus air matanya. Entah mengapa, Naruto tidak ingin cairan di pipinya dihapus oleh pemuda raven itu. Dia ingin menghapusnya dengan tangannya sendiri

"…"

"Ughh… hiks—hiks… ugh—hiks…"

Di saat seperti ini, Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena sebenarnya bukan dirinya yang seharusnya berada di samping Naruto sekarang. Seharusnya Neji berada di samping Naruto sekarang.

"Hiks—N—Neji… ugh—hiks…"

.

.

.

_Fiveteenth of July._

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Berjalan seorang diri di koridor sepi. Dia tidak tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang, mungkin masih jam sebelas malam.

Perlahan, Sasuke mondorong pintu bernomor dua puluh dua yang ada di hadapannya. Dan memasuki ruangan tempat Neji dirawat.

Sudah sebulan lebih. Neji masih belum sadar, dan Naruto masih sama seperti biasa. Dia juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan dan rutinitas yang ia jalani setiap harinya.

"Neji." ucap Sasuke pelan. Bahkan suaranya yang pelan seperti itupun terdengar sangat kuat di gendang telinganya. Ruangan ini benar-benar hening. Hanya suara monitor jantung yang berbunyi konstan yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Selebihnya hening.

"Naruto membutuhkanmu."

"Dia sudah ingat siapa kau. Dia bahkan tersenyum setiap kali dia menyentuh tanganmu."

"Setiap pagi dia selalu menyebut namamu dan mengisyaratkanku untuk membawanya ke sini."

"Bahkan aku tidak diacuhkannya sama sekali."

"Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku mau kau sadar dan membahagiakannya."

.

_Twenty first of July._

"Apa? Neji sudah sadar?"

"Kapan?"

"Di mana Naruto?"

"Sasuke! Bangun Sasuke! Neji sudah sadar."

"…"

"Neji sudah sadar. Untunglah!"

"Neji—"

"…"

"Ne—"

"…"

.

Sasuke menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam di balik gunung. Dari atap rumah sakit ini, Sasuke bisa melihat banyak pemandangan indah.

Tapi sekarang pemandangan indah itu terasa hampa.

Tadi pagi, tepatnya pukul sepuluh lewat sembilan belas menit. Hyuuga Neji sadar dari koma.

Tes… tes…

Butiran-butiran air hujan membasahi pipi Sasuke dan melunturkan airmata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Seakan-akan langit ikut bersedih seperti dirinya.

Naruto memang tidak akan bisa menjadi miliknya.

.

.

a/n :

_RJP : Resusitasi Jantung Paru._

_Thanks to ; anon for correcting my work.  
><em>

.

Ada yang mau sekuel?

Tapi nanti habis saya selesai dinas ya.. heheheh *digampar*

(Yang nunggu Fic yang saya terjemahin, harap sabar ya… udah mau hampir siap kok chap tiganya.)

Review?


End file.
